First Glance
by SeiryuNoTenshi
Summary: What's a single's ad placed by a good friend gonna do for your love life? Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru will find out...


Author's Notes:  
This story line is placed in Tokyo, Japan. The characters   
speak fluent Japanese, although I will mix Japanese & English into   
this story. This is placed in an alternate universe. Any relation   
to any story, is purely coincidental, and I don't read that many   
stories. o.0 This uses Sailor Moon characters, though not all   
names are the same for the certain characters I mean to refer to.   
Last names first, first name's last, according to polite Japanese   
culture, of referring to a person.  
-Seiryu no Tenshi  
  
D I S C L A I M E R:  
Sailor Moon is the property of DiC, Mixxzine, Bandai... etc.  
Created by Takeuchi Naoko, Sailor Moon fans are thankful for the   
wonderful story that emerged in such an ordinary anime meant for   
girls to enjoy. This story I own... please don't take it. Arigatou!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
First Glance  
  
Opening the mailbox with a key, a fairly tall young woman of 22, with long   
brown hair held back in a ponytail, took account with bright green eyes, that there   
was a fairly large amount of mail that day. Humming a tune to herself, she walked   
back to her apartment, where she resided. Walking to the door she twisted the door  
knob with a free hand, and continued her short trip into the main room of the   
apartment.  
"Mail's here," Makoto shouted into the apartment as she stepped into the   
living room.  
Walking out an adjoining room, a slightly tall woman with very beautiful   
long blonde hair walked past her friend to get a drink. "Oh, do I have any?" Usagi   
asked casually.  
Flipping through the mail, Makoto separated each mail by name of addressee   
upon a coffee table in front of a small couch. "Hmm... Kino, Kino, K. junk, Tsukino,   
T. junk, Kino, T. junk, K. junk, K. junk, Tsukino, Tsukino, Tsukino, Tsukino..."  
"Lemme see that!" screamed the 22 year old Usagi, turning to run towards her   
friend, stopping just in time to get her balance back. "I hope one of my pen pals   
wrote to me."  
"Here, ummm..., one, two... " Makoto said handing Usagi her letters.  
"Junk, singles mail, magazine, personal, singles mail, junk..." Usagi said   
as she went through her letters, "I think 'someone' is trying to get a message   
through."  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry," Makoto apologized, "I forgot to tell you that I wrote some   
letters to some guys who fit your category of 'eligible bachelors'. Seems that they   
liked my description of you," winking a little at Usagi.  
"Well I guess I must tell them off, don't I?" Usagi told Makoto, somewhat   
irritated by all the 'Let's hook Usagi up with someone' schemes.  
"Fine, fine. If you find some guy interesting, tell me and I'll grab one   
of your rejects, ok?" Makoto said, tilting her head to the side as she smiled slyly.  
"I thought you had, what's his face... Fred? Welps, I'll be going back to   
my room now, see ya!" Usagi went into her bedroom and in her arm, the pile of   
letters.  
"Nah! I dumped him! A week ago in fact." Makoto shouted after Usagi.  
Walking into her room, and closing the door behind her, she collapsed   
onto the bed. Usagi looked at the 'singles' letters and other mail she just   
received. 'Wow, I never thought any guys would even do this!' Opening several   
letters, she quickly glanced at the handwriting of each letter. Stopping at one,   
she observed what the letter had with a open curiosity. 'Hmm, a guy who writes   
meticulously, can spell, and... wow! Chooses the most interesting paper... smells   
so much like roses. It's a "must read" letter!'  
  
Dear Tsukino-san,  
I am greatly honored you took time as to have to gone  
through those horrid ads and chose the one that my *ahem* best   
friend posted for me. Never would I have believed any woman would  
be interested in me. I was astonished, greatly, to have seen such  
a beautiful woman, seeing a picture enclosed. I bet you would be   
laughing by now... but I do believe I have seen you somewhere...   
but I have not a clue to where.  
I just would like to know if I could learn more about you.   
We live pretty close, as I have looked at your address plenty of   
times. Maybe we could meet someday. I enclose here, a picture I   
had taken recently, with the urgency of my friend's request.   
Though I believe you may throw it out along with this letter, I   
would ask of you, to at least get to know me, and I, you.  
I was wondering, if you want to reply, please do tell me   
more about yourself. That is, if you actually want to write back.   
If you every feel that the internet is more appropriate to start   
getting to know one another, write me. My e-mail address is   
capeboy21@hotmeng.com. Please tell me who you are, if you ever   
write me. Thanks again.  
  
Sincerely,  
Chiba Mamoru  
  
Checking in the envelope which came with the letter, Usagi found Chiba-san's   
picture. Looking at it, her eyes widened in surprise, as she thought 'He really   
looks like my sempai!'. "Kiiinnnooo MAKOTO! What did you say on the letter to   
Chiba Mamoru?" Usagi yelled frantically getting up from her comfortable position,   
to end up jumping around on her bed.   
"Eek, Usagi-chan, no need to yell! Sheesh, here, I made copies of letters   
I sent out," Makoto said running into Usagi's room with stashes of crumpled paper   
in her hands. She shoved them into Usagi's hands with a sheepish smile.  
"Thanks. How did you find these guys anyways?" Usagi said, looking in the   
pile to find the one that was sent to Mamoru.  
"The ads, you know, the 'personals'," Makoto said sarcastically before she   
was interrupted by a flying pillow.  
"Funny, har har har. Ugh, I know that! But what were the descriptions that   
the guys had posted?" Usagi quizzed Makoto quickly.  
"Oh, I forgot about that. I'll go find the clippings," Makoto said, stepping   
out of Usagi's room to find them, leaving Usagi in a frenzied state.  
'I can't believe my friend would actually do this! But, I get the funny   
feeling as though I know this guy from some place before. This Chiba Mamoru looks   
familiar, looks sorta like my sempai. And my friend not telling me... Geez... what   
kind of friends have I picked these days?' Usagi chastised herself.  
With a spontaneous idea she began searching through her junior high, and   
high school, she found him, listed in her freshman year of high school, he was a   
senior then. Sitting atop her bed, she looked at her year book with some interest.   
'Whoa!' she thought taken aback. 'Even back then, he was one fine looking senior.'   
Flipping to the back of the year book, she looked for Chiba Mamoru, trying to find   
more pictures. 'Copperfield... Chen, blah blah, Cheng, Chiba! Ano, he must have been   
one active guy...' Usagi thought, as she scanned the pages he was listed under,   
quickly turning to the pages Mamoru's pictures were under.  
"Usagi-chan, I'm back! I found the clippings," Makoto called out, after   
knocking on the door.  
"Ahh, hai! Come in Mako-chan," Usagi said, looking up.  
"Eeto. Gomen for not asking you about sending letters to strangers...   
especially ones that might stalk you," Makoto said, her eye twitching as Usagi's   
face contorted into a frown, "Um, any ways, I guess I'll leave you to start   
writing to whoever these people are... I suggest you get to know this Chiba-san.   
He sounds pretty cool," Makoto finished as she backed up to reach for the door   
knob.  
"Yeah, all right then. See ya!" Usagi implied hurriedly, rising from her   
bed to push Makoto out the door and lock the door for privacy.  
  
***  
  
"Mamoru-kun, geez, would you quit complaining, and let me explain,"   
Shinozaki Kaoru pleaded frantically, backing up to the wall, stepping away from   
his longtime friend and room mate.  
"First of all, I would like to know just why you were 'brave' enough to   
just go and post my personal info in the newspaper! Didn't you think about stalkers,   
ugly women, or desperate males? Geez, what a friend you seem to be," Mamoru   
blatantly professed.  
"Uh, you forget Mamoru-kun, that this is a single male seeking single   
female ad," Kaoru quickly reminded Mamoru as to counter him for his previous response.  
"No kidding. I probably sound like a total idiot to how ever many girls I   
had to write back to telling them it was a mistake that 'my' ad was up in the   
personals in the first place," he grumbled.  
"Uh. Hehe... you shouldn't be too worried. I'm sure they're going to   
write you back with happy thoughts," Kaoru said with a smirk, "Girls are, after   
all, easy to come by, if you know how they think."  
"Riiiiiiiiight. I don't really think so, but hey, whatever happens, they   
shall have to work their way through this man here!" Mamoru joked as he pounded   
a fist against his chest.  
"Ah, forget you, Mamoru-kun. I've to go and get to my scheduled basketball   
game. I'll drop by in three hours. Make sure you get stuff to eat, I'm not letting   
you get off so easily without cooking tonight. I need my food!" Kaoru stated,   
slamming his hand roughly on Mamoru's back. He sauntered away to get ready in his   
room, waving his hand in the air to signal Mamoru he was leaving the room.  
Losing his balance for a few seconds, Mamoru righted his stance, and   
shrugged his friend off. Walking around a couch, he went to his room, shutting the   
door behind him. Suddenly struck with a thought, he quickly turned on his computer   
and monitor. As he waited for the computer's operating system to load, he tapped   
his fingers on the table, a hand resting under his chin. When the computer program   
finally loaded, he typed in his password and went online to check his e-mail and   
surf the internet.  
Browsing through his inbox, he noticed a fairly large fonted link.   
Reading the text, he saw that he received new e-mails. Hoping to get a reply   
from some woman named Tsukino Usagi, he quickly clicked the link, and waited for   
the page to load. Scrolling down, he saw a unfamiliar e-mail address. He frowned   
slightly as he read the nick name of the sender. Cultured Femme. Grinning, he   
guessed that it might be Tsukino-san, so he clicked on the name and read the   
e-mail. It was indeed from Tsukino Usagi.   
  
To: capeboy21@hotmeng.com Chiba Mamoru  
Reply to: AMaitEnShI@sweeti3.net Cultured Femme  
Subject: Greetings Earthling ^,~  
  
Dear Chiba-san,  
It's Usagi! Hey I hope you don't mind me sending e-mails,   
rather than writing by hand. It tends to get tire some writing by  
hand. My hands have become so used to typing things, it's not  
even funny any more. Well, aside from that, have you recently  
checked your high school year book? Senior year? Well, I suggest  
you do... and check up on freshman year. It so ends up that we  
went to the same high school for a year. Amazingly enough,  
though the school was small, I saw you around only a few times.   
*Lol* Well, any ways, just a thought.   
Well, how's life these days? Bleak? Bothersome? Boring?   
Well, if it is, can't help you there. Don't worry, things will   
work out! I have a feeling both our friends need to meet   
sometime. They seem to like meddling in other people's lives.  
Hey, listen, just hit the reply button, and I'll try my   
best to get back to you. I've got some tennis match to go to. Ja   
mata ne!  
  
S.M.I.L.E.,  
Usagi  
  
Sighing to himself, he leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind   
his head. 'How did she know we went to the same high school? Well, let's just   
hope I get enough time to get to know her a little more.'  
Busily organizing his computer table, he decided to ask Kaoru where his   
basketball game was. Once finished with his task, Mamoru quickly shut down his   
computer, went to Kaoru's room and asked Kaoru where the game was supposed to be   
at. After Kaoru answered him, he realized it was at the local park. Hurriedly   
dressing in casual attire, he went off to follow Kaoru's car with his own, trying   
to decide between watching the game, or going for a walk around the park instead.   
He decided on the latter thought, and upon arriving at the park, informed Kaoru   
he would meet him later after the basketball game. Kaoru nodded, waving him off,   
as he ran to the basketball courts.  
Departing from his car, he stuck his hands within his khaki pant pockets,   
and walked along the path that went through the entire park. Several minutes   
passed by as he continued to walk the paths of the park, and he noticed a crowd   
growing around a tennis court to his left. Shrugging his shoulders, he changed   
his course to head towards the court to see what was happening.  
  
***  
  
Rooting, cat calls, and whistling could be heard all around the tennis   
court. Ignoring the calls, she continued to play her game against Satou Hitomi,   
at six to two. After several more serves, slams against each opponent, and more   
cat calls, Usagi won the game. An announcer at a podium one side of the court,   
called for Usagi to step up at the podium. She mentally shrugged, only happy that   
she was able to play, and began to walk up towards the announcer. Suddenly feeling   
that she was being watched closely, she turned her gaze towards where she felt an   
immense connection to. Upon turning, she held eye contact with none other than   
Chiba Mamoru. Her heart began pounding faster, and she stopped in her tracks. The   
only thing she could tell at that moment was that he and she were the only ones   
there. Shaking her head slightly to return her attention to the podium, she gave   
a cute smile to Mamoru, and began to walk towards the podium to retrieve her trophy.  
Several minutes went by as she waited for the announcer, and several   
fundraising committees to finish their short speeches, before she was able to go   
change back into normal clothing. Smiling at the crowd, she casually saluted to   
them and gave them a peace sign. Photographers and several newspaper reporters   
took note of her victorious game and her cute exit off the tennis court. As she   
stepped off the platform where the podium was situated at, she heard her name   
called out, ahead of her. Trying to maneuver around several people within the   
crowd that was beginning to become into a big mob, she waved her tennis racket   
above her, so that whoever called her name would find her easily.  
  
***  
  
Noticing a tennis racket up in the air, Mamoru instantly knew it would be   
Usagi waving her arm. He made his way towards his goal, and as he reached his   
destination, he called her name out once again.  
"Tsukino-san, hajimemashite. Watashi wa Chiba Mamoru desu."  
"Hajimemashite, Chiba-san, call me Usagi. We're friends now, am I not right?"  
"Aa, soo desu ne. In that case, call me Mamoru."  
"Hey, why don't we go for a refreshment? I'm really needing something to   
drink, especially after that game."  
"Why not? I know a place we could go to. It's just a few minutes from here."  
"Great! Let me just tell my friend, Makoto-chan," Usagi replied, smiling to   
him as she walked away to find her friend.  
Humming to himself as he waited, he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket   
and dialed Kaoru's cell number. As the cell phone rang, he looked around him, in a   
bright mood. When Kaoru picked up, Mamoru filled him in on Usagi, and his upcoming   
outing with her. Informing Kaoru that either he finish his game and meet Usagi's   
friend, or just to hang out at home. Kaoru, noting that Mamoru was serious, decided   
to meet Usagi and her friend. Finishing their conversation, both men turned off their   
cell phones, and proceeded to get ready.   
Usagi walked back, with another girl, who had green eyes. Introducing Mamoru   
to her friend, they greeted one another politely, and Mamoru invited Makoto to go   
with them, since a friend of his would be meeting them shortly.   
Makoto agreed to go with them, and after several short minutes passed, Kaoru   
came by, and was introduced to the group. At that moment, the entire group seemed to   
click, and started up a conversation as they walked to their vehicles. After several   
minutes of giving directions to a juice bar, the group split up and drove in their   
own cars.  
  
***  
  
A few hours passed, and the group was able to strike easy conversations with   
one another, feeling a natural bond of friendship. As the sun set, the group split in   
half, Mamoru with Usagi, and Makoto with Kaoru.   
Mamoru, offering Usagi a walk home, was able to learn more about Usagi, and   
vice versa. They talked endlessly, and when Usagi checked her watch, she was astounded   
that it was half past one A.M. As they neared Usagi's apartment, Mamoru, walking   
slowly beside Usagi, was deep in thought while considering to kiss Usagi, or not   
to especially it being their first time out together. They came upon the door of   
Usagi's apartment, and at the last minute, Mamoru bent forward and kissed her upon   
the lips. It came as a surprise to both of them that a wonderful feeling of tingles   
went up and down their entire bodies. Ending the kiss, Mamoru backed up a step, and   
looked into Usagi's deep blue depths. Seeking a final answer, Mamoru whispered several   
things into Usagi's ear. Keeping a careful eye on her, he waited for her reaction.  
Blinking several times, a bewildered, yet ecstatic Usagi, smiled widely, and   
hugged Mamoru tightly, resting her head on his chest.  
"Mamoru-san, you have no idea how long I've waited for someone exactly like   
you to have said that!"  
"Seriously?" Mamoru asked, surprised that Usagi ever thought that way.  
"Yes! Of course, and you know what?"  
"Uh, no. What?" Mamoru asked as he pulled himself out of the embrace to look   
Usagi in the eye.  
"I actually fell in love with you at first glance."  
A shell shocked Mamoru stood silently for a minute or so, while Usagi looked   
up at him with smiling eyes. When he regained his composure, he swept Usagi into his   
arms, and held her close to him. Resting his chin upon her head, he closed his eyes   
with bliss. He never thought that love could be such a sweet thing within his life.   
Within his arms, Usagi felt comforted by the fact that the love she shared with him   
was mutual, and snuggled in closer into Mamoru's embrace.  
  
OWARI! (The End)  
  



End file.
